


I Find That I’ve Found It (What You Need)

by shamshamtriea



Category: Little Witch Academia, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapphic, Slow Burn, Soft Diana, for now, more worrywarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Heart heavy and bottled up led Amity to ran away from home into the woods where she met a couple close to her heart. She decided to stay, away from her past, taking a step forward to herself and feeling that this may be the start of a sweet beginning.OrAmity has an aunt and her name is John--I mean Diana Cavendish. She actually likes her aunt more than her parents, so when she ran away from the Blight Mansion, she decided to stay with her aunt and aunt's girlfriend, Atsuko Kagari.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	1. Prologue: Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suntann](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=suntann).



> Hello, this might be the first time I'm writing a Lumity fic and it's awesome. This AU is not mine, but the writing is. Don't worry I got a permission to write this AU from this person:
> 
> http://suntann.tumblr.com
> 
> Go check her out, she's an awesome artist! All credits goes to her and her art for making this fic possible (it helped my writer's block *cries*).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For new comers and re-readers, I kinda edited it a bit in here. So don't mind me, it's just a little edit.

The night creeped into the forest with the moon hanging in the sky illuminating the trees below, all the while casting shadows through the gaps of leaves as they sway in the wind.

Heavy breathing was heard from a distance with a crackle of twigs as a figure of shadow stood hunched, dragging something behind them. They grunted and sniffled as they walk into the damp soil, leaving traces of footprints in the dirt. A sudden crackle of thunder echoed through the forest making them flinch, waiting for the rain, but there were no drops felt.

They let out a scoff. “Even the skies won’t cry with me. Should've known it.” They let out a dry chuckle as tears streamed down their face.

“No! I’m not going to cry. I will not regret everything I’ve done.” They sniffled, aggressively wiping their tears off.

Few more minutes had passed and they reached a clear path where stood a mansion, just a tad smaller than their previous one, but a mansion nonetheless. They approached the house, noticing that the lights are off indicating that no one’s home. They let out a tired sigh and dropped their bag. They sat on the stair case and looked up the sky, trails of thunder clouds slowly drifting away, leaving a bright sky filled with color and stars. They began to trace paths of constellation to pass time before their neck grow tired. They pulled their legs in their chest and buried their head on their arms.

The air was cold and humid with the wind gently rocking their hair, slowly lulling them to sleep.

“Amity?”

Amity woke up in a flash and looked up. It was blurred from sleep, but soon her sight cleared and saw familiar faces with concern etched in their eyes.

“Amity, are you okay?” The blonde woman asked.

Tears suddenly pricked her eyes and she flung herself on the blonde’s arms sobbing and shaking. The blonde blinked in surprise, then her gaze turned soft and gently brushed Amity’s locks. She looked at her partner who was looking at the sobbing child in worry.

Suddenly, she felt a shift of weight on Amity and saw that the girl was already back asleep. She raised her hand and brushed the traces of tears from the girl and scooped her up.

“Can you get the keys from my back pocket, love?” She asked her partner. They nodded and grabbed the keys, opening the door leading inside.

“How is she, Diana?” The brunette asked. Diana looked at her girlfriend and sat beside her on the sofa. 

“She’s alright. I didn’t see any bruises or cuts on her body, so I’m assuming she safely walked her way here.” Diana let out a sigh and leaned on the brunette. “Akko...”

Akko recognized the tone and looped her arm on her shoulders, giving the blonde a reassuring squeeze.

“She will be okay, Diana. I know she will, she’s a strong kid.” Mumbled Akko into her partner's ear. She kissed the crown of her head before speaking. “We'll wait for her, okay. Let her rest.”

Diana scoot herself closer to Akko who leaned her head on the former’s head.

“Love you, Diana. Sweet dreams.”


	2. Chapter One: The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of introductory node for some characters. It goes on different perspectives of some characters. A bit angsty.

Amity woke up with a start. Her vision is blurry, but she could still make out the light coming from her left, making her blink. When her vision began clearing, she immediately took in her surroundings. It was… different. No forest trees or bushes around, rather she was in a room. A room with a mint green wall, adorned with shades of purple and pink patterns that stood out proudly into the walls. The window in her left was open with the curtains fluttering in the wind. 

“Am I in Aunt Diana’s house?” Amity asked herself. She let her eyes gaze around. Aside from the wall and a dark oak wooden closet, nothing was around that makes the room a part of her aunt’s. No pictures of her and her girlfriend, none.

She brushed off the blanket around her and pushed herself off the bed, walking through the door after fixing the bed. She creeped down the stairs, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming onslaught of question coming from her aunt. But before she reached the end of the staircase, her nose picked up the scent of something fried. She could hear the crackling of oil and a yelp below.

When she finally reached the end of the stairs, she was immediately greeted by a humming Atsuko Kagari who's preparing the table. Amity stood stiff on the edge of the staircase, just staring at the brunette on work.

When Akko finally noticed the barely moving Amity Blight, she greeted her with a grin and gestured for her to sit in the table.

“Hey, Amity! Good morning. Diana’s not around until tonight, so you’re stuck with me. Hope that’s okay with you.” Akko chuckled. She looked at Amity who was fidgeting on the stairs and giggled. “You’re adorable, kiddo. But I bet you’re hungry, let’s eat.”

Amity shyly went to where Akko is, quietly pulling a chair before sitting down and look at the table. Akko was already beginning to dig in and noticed that Amity hasn’t even put anything on her plate.

“Aren’t you gonna eat, kiddo?” Akko asked. Amity blinked at her in confusion.

“Oh.. I-uhmm.. was waiting for you to tell me if I’m going to eat.” Amity mumbled between her breathe.

Akko's eyes soften and reached out a cautious pat on Amity’s hair who tensed up a little before relaxing. She smiled at the girl and spoke.

“You can eat whenever you like. If you’re hungry just grab some food, or if you’re uncomfortable on doing that, just tell me and you’re free to eat anything, ‘kay?” Akko said, softly.

Amity blinked at the statement, looking back and forth to Akko and the table. Akko let out a small nod and continue to eat. Amity grabbed the rice spatula and began to eat.

“Kiddo. Don’t you have school today?”

Akko was in the kitchen sink washing the plates and utensils while Amity was on the sofa, legs tucked in her chest.

“I’m scared to go to school…” She heard the girl mutter.

Akko hummed, wiping the water from her hands on her apron before putting it away. “But you want to go, right?” She saw her nod. Akko let out a grin. “Then that’s settled! I’ll give you a ride to school, as well as fetch you afterwards.”

Amity's eyes widen and blinked at her aunt’s girlfriend. She was grateful yes, but she was afraid right now. The news about her had probably spread throughout the school. She doesn’t really want to be pelted by questions she wouldn’t want to answer anyway, but despite all that, she still wanted to see her friends.

She felt a hand brush the crown of her head as she looked up to see Akko giving her a soft smile.

“Alright. If you really don’t want to go to school I won’t push you. Instead, I’ll let you borrow some books. Heard that you like The Good Witch Azura.” Akko grinned. “Just wait, lemme grab the books for ya.”

Amity watched her speed upstairs with a loud thud from the stairs. Amity was shell-shocked that Akko made her stay at home even if it was school day. She heard another thumping behind her and look behind to see Akko balancing six?.. books?

“Here you go, Amity!” Akko gently lay down the book in the coffee table while Amity looked at the book curiously. “Wassup?”

Amity blinked once again and looked at her. “Why do you have six volumes of Azura?”

Akko blinked and thump her fist on her other hand and grinned. “Imma let you in with a secret. Promise not to tell.” Amity nodded, making the former grin. “I know the author of Azura so I always had one book early before the initial release.”

Amity watched silently before her eyes widen with her lips slightly parted. Akko giggled the reaction of the girl and leaned on the head of the sofa.

“Yep. That’s my reaction too when I found out that my friend is the author of these books.” Chuckled Akko. “I won't spoil much but, book six is definitely interesting as book five.”

Amity looked at the stack of books and picked the first book of the series. “I—thank you.. Ms. Kagari.”

Akko laughed and ruffled the latter's hair. “No prob, kiddo! Also, call me Akko. Ms. Kagari is my mom, plus it makes me feel old.”

Amity hummed with a nod. “Thank you.. Akko.”

Akko grinned. “Anytime, kiddo.”

Down at Hexside, as usual students are abuzz chattering and gossiping. It turns out, Amity was right about her prediction, there are couple of students who already knew about Amity’s situation and it wouldn’t take time before everybody knows about the issue.

The light of our lives (Yes, ya boi is a stan), Luz Noceda was casually walking around the halls of Hexside when suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder making her flinch and raise her hands in a karate chop.

“Hey Luz, it’s me.” Said Willow Park. Luz loosens up and rubbed the back of her head. “Hi Willow! Sheesh, you scared me.”

Willow chuckled. “I don’t think I’m that scary.” Luz chuckled nervously, remembering the time she went inside her head with Amity. Willow’s smile turn upside down as she looked at Luz. “Have you heard anything about Amity?”

The mere mention of the certain mint haired girl made her perk up, but she noticed her friend’s tone. “What’s wrong? Is Amity okay?”

Willow rubbed her forearm looking down. “I don’t know. I’ve never heard anything from her. Only from the students here at Hexside.”

This caught Luz’ attention. “What are they talking about?” Willow let out a sigh. “They're talking about how Amity abandoned the Blight name and ran away.”

Luz silently gasped at the information and looked at Willow in worry. “S-should we try and contact her?”

“I don’t know. I think Amity might not want to talk at all.” Said Willow. Luz asked her, why. “Knowing Amity, she wouldn't want to be bombarded with questions or anything. I imagine this is taking a toll on her.”

Luz’ gaze soften. “You really do know her.” Willow looked at her and smiled sadly. “Well, she's my friend.”

“Hey guys!”

They looked over and saw Augustus Porter running towards them.

“You’re not going to believe what I’m going to say.” Huffed Gus. They waited for him to catch his breathe. “AMITY RAN AWAY!”

The looked at each other solemnly. “We know.” Willow said.

“Should we go look for her?” Asked Gus. “I know! Luz, use your path finder!” He grinned.

Luz blinks. “My what now?”

“Your path finder!” Exclaimed Gus. “You know, the thing you use to find where a place is?”

Luz’ face shine in realization. “You mean GPS?”

“Yeah, the path finder!” Grinned Gus, lightly jumping on his feet. “Wait, what’s a GPS?”

The night came by faster than expected, thought Amity. She was re-reading the sixth book of The Good Witch Azura for the third time and she was so engrossed by it that she didn’t noticed that night had already fell. She laid down the book with a satisfied sigh before stretching her arms, counting to forty before standing up stretching once again. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to skip a class, she thought.

Surprisingly (for her), she felt oddly relaxed and at ease. Maybe it was because she was away from her parents, or are they even her parents anymore. Or maybe it was the atmosphere of where she is right now. So far, Akko didn’t try to invade her space, fully respecting her. She was glad for that.

Then she heard the door open, revealing the flowing mint hair of Diana. She suddenly saw Akko zip through the hall, giving Diana a bear hug that nearly toppled them over if Diana didn’t took a hold on the door frame. Amity bit back her laugh as she looks at the flushed face of her aunt.

“Akko, are you cooking something?” Asked Diana. To which Akko answered. “Yeah, I do.” 

Diana’s eyes widen. “Akko! It’s burning!” Akko perked up and frantically ran into the kitchen screaming.

“OH FU—IT’S OKAY!!”

Diana giggled, closing the door behind her. She looked at Amity who was staring at her. “Hello, Amity.”

“Hi, Aunt Diana.” Greeted Amity back stiffly. Diana smiled at her and walked over her. She looked at the coffee table and saw the stacks of books she knew her niece (well, cousin actually according to suntann) like.

“Are you having fun?” Asked Diana, gesturing to the books. Amity shyly nodded and grabbed the book six on the table.

“It’s interesting.” Amity responded. 

Diana let out a cheeky smile. “Much interesting than educational books, right?” Amity blinked at looked up at her with wide eyes. “It is a guilty pleasure; well, I am not certainly guilty.”

“Have you read the book?” Asked Amity. Diana nodded, sitting beside her. “Quite a few times already. Although Akko might have beaten me on the record.”

“Do you know the author?” Amity asked.

Diana once again nodded. “Most certainly. The three of us go way back from Luna Nova.” Amity’s ears twitch at the word. “Luna Nova?”

“It is a school in the northern part of Boiling Isles.” Hummed Diana. Amity nodded in fascination.

“Hey ladies! Food’s ready!”

* * *

At the Blight manor, the twins Emira and Edric are currently locked in their room avoiding the commotion downstairs where there parents are fighting. The two looked at each other in worry, but not for themselves or their parents, but for their little sister who was now reported missing.

The two flinched when they heard something shattered downstairs, accompanied by plethora of cusses that are directed to their dearest sister.

“I can’t believe that they would be fighting at this time than actually go and look for Amity!” Grumbled Emira. “I know that they don’t care about her, but this is another level.”

“You really think they should find her?” Edric asked. Emira looked at him with knitted brows and a frown on her face. “What do you mean—oh…”

Edric smiled sadly as he sat down on their bed, Emira following suite. Edric placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. “I think it’s for the best they don’t find her… wherever she is. It took a lot of effort for her to get out here just to be dragged back in this hell hole.”

Emira sighed and nod in agreement. “You’re right. Though I wish she could've told us.” Her twin shrugged. “This is Amity were talking about.”

Emira let out another sigh. She then blinked and her eyes widen in realization. “But what if there was actually a reason why she didn’t tell us?” Edric looked at her in confusion. “Our sister is smart like I am.” Edric gave her a look. “I think she didn’t told us because—!!” 

Emira’s gaze turned downwards and a sad smile crept up on her lips. Edric spoke up, already caught up on her twin’s thought. “Because she doesn’t want us to get hurt.” Emira let out a dry laugh.

“She’s protecting us from father and mother. If they found out we knew where she is, they would grill us and try to get that information out.” Emira grabbed a fistful of her hair before releasing it and letting her hand glide down from her hair. “Mittens…”

“We'll get in contact soon… I hope.” Said Edric as she gave his twin a side hug.

  
Onto the Owl House, Luz was looking directly on her scroll (yes, she has a scroll now probs summoned by a glyph), her eyes hovering on the previous conversations she had with Amity, mostly about Azura. Her gaze landed on their last convo which was around two days ago before the time she ran away from “home”. 

Luz, without trying to denying it, is worried. She doesn’t receive any messages since yesterday, and they always talk everyday! Well, not exactly everyday but you get the point. 

She looked at her scroll once again and saw that it was a big news around Penstagram, to the point that it was already nauseating. I guess with this amount of social media headache, Amity might not want to open her account for a some time. 

Every scroll down Pensta was about her and her family, it was disturbing to say the least, how people like to gossip around, not caring if they hurt anyone or anything.

“I guess Willow’s statement makes sense. This will probably stress Amity more.” Sighed Luz.

She let her body fall down on the mattress and stared at the ceiling accompanied by glowing lights created by her light glyph. She clearly remembers the time she used this same glyph inside Amity’s secret room at Hexside while they were reading books besides The Good Witch Azura.

“I wonder where she is now. Is she okay? Is she eating?” Luz’ mind wander. “I hope she’s okay.” She reached out and grabbed a ball of light. “I wish I could help her…” 

Then the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and check suntann on Tumblr!
> 
> http://suntann.tumblr.com
> 
> Credits to her once again for creating this AU. And thanks for giving me permission to write this AU.


	3. Chapter Two: Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Diana and Proud Akko being good parents. Here comes trouble, welcome Boscha. Skara Skara, the loyal friend. The three worrywarts and the twins.

_It was always the same. The shouting. The breaking of plates. The belittlement. It was the same as always, grounded in darkness, chained up against a wall._

_A voice seemed to seep in. It was sickeningly sweet, but the malice is there._

**“Take it.”**

**“The color that represents who you are.”**

**“The color that shines like the brightest peridot.”**

**“The bright green that represents who you are.”**

_A bright light shines through the space, then suddenly blanketed by darkness and cunning, belittling eyes just stares._

**“Go back…”**

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Amity?” Diana asked looking at Amity in worry.

The latter nodded and her eyes began to fill with determination, sweat lining on her brow, her hands shaking in both nervousness and anticipation. She looked straight and raised her hand.

“Abomination, rise!”

Out of the cauldron there emerged a purple slime entity known as Abomination that we will simply call, Jerry. Jerry stood wobbling in the cauldron looking at his creator with a blank expression.

“Go get it, girl! You did it!” Akko cheered from beside Diana who was sporting a proud smile on her face. Amity let go of the spell, making Jerry plop back to the cauldron in a messy splash.

Akko dashed forward Amity and gave her a hug making her tense for a bit before relaxing and accepting the hug from the overly affectionate witch. “I knew that she could do it!” Akko said, pulling away from Amity to ruffle her hair. She looked at her girlfriend and grinned. “See that!”

Diana chuckled, walking towards them. “That I did.” She replied, adjusting her glasses while giving Amity a smile.” You did great, Amity. You've improved a lot.”

“Well, I have a patient and amazing teacher.” Said Amity, looking towards the two. Akko gave her a grin, suppressing a blush that is already forming in her cheeks.

“Aww, no worries kiddo! We got your back anytime.” Diana nodded at this. “If you need help with anything, don’t hesitate to come after us. We will help you in the best of our abilities.”

“Geez, Diana this is your niece we're talking to, not some student.” Laughed Akko, nudging Diana from the side. “At least, loosen up a little.”

Diana chuckled. “Sorry. Force of habit. Although I have to ask, when are you going back to school?” She asked, looking at Amity.

Amity hummed. “At least until everything ceased up a bit. I don’t know what would everyone would think or act if I just went up there when it was still fresh.”

Akko nodded fervently. “Agreed. Kids this days are much more gossip oriented over the course of years.” Akko grinned. “But no worries! They try and bother you...” Akko suddenly was engulfed by fire and connected her fist on her palm. “I will make sure they get to see the Kagari kung-fu!”

Diana looked at her unamused while Amity was silently giggling in front of them.

“Turn that off, Akko.” Diana rolled her eyes, but her smile betrays the act of annoyance. Akko giggled and gave her finger guns. “You love it.”

Diana shoved her, earning a hearty laugh from Akko who turned off the illusion spell on her. Amity looked at them, a smile grazing her lips as she watched the dynamic of the two.

“You both really love each other, huh.” Amity blurted all of a sudden. She blinked and put a hand on her mouth in flash, looking at the now red faces of the two witches.

“We're so gay, Amity noticed it.” Akko laughed.

“You hang out with Amanda far too much, Akko.” Huffed Diana. Akko only laughed at her reaction. Diana sighed and look at Amity.

“Let us know when you wanted to go back to school, okay?” Said Diana while Amity nodded in response.

“Alrighty. I’ll be storing this fella at the storage room for later use. You guys head inside first.” Akko said grabbing the cauldron and carrying it at the back of the house where the storage room is present.

Amity looked at Akko’s back before turning her gaze to her aunt who was now staring at the latter’s back.

“Aunt Diana.” She called. Diana looked at her and hummed. Amity looked down and fidget with her fingers. “Thank you… for letting me stay here..”

Diana’s gaze softens and pat her niece’s head. “Anything for family.” Diana then noticed the uncomfortable expression that the girl is currently sporting. It was as if she wanted to say something but is clearly having a hard time doing so, so she waited.

Amity took a deep breathe before looking at Diana’s eyes. She froze at the sight. Diana’s gaze was warm and understanding. It was patient. The most patient she ever seen from an adult figure. It was kind and comforting, as if nudging her to take it easy. She almost cried.

“I—am I not bothering you and Akko?” She finally asked.

Diana’s eyes widen but immediately soften as she shook her head in response. “Of course not. To be honest, I was more worried that you would not able to take this new atmosphere.”

Amity blinked and shook her head vigorously, her hands clutching on the edge of her shirt. “No! I—I actually like it. It’s warm and… safe..” Diana’s widen once more, a soft smile on her lips. Amity continued, “And also, Akko is easy to get by, I feel safe when I’m around her. The same goes for you too, Aunt Diana. I really do feel safe when I’m with you.”

Diana’s heart clenched when she saw the genuine smile and sparkle of appreciation on her eyes. She had to steel herself from hugging the girl. She was so precious! She wants to spoil her!

“Oh, you're still here!” Akko exclaimed, then noticed the now red face Diana, looking as if she was trying to restraint herself from doing something. She looks down at Amity who was looking at Diana with wonder. She smiled at this.

“So, what did I miss?” She asked.

Diana looked down and pat Amity’s head. “Sweetie, I need to talk to Aunt Akko. Wait for us inside, okay?” Amity nodded and walked towards the house, leaving the couple alone.

“Diana—woah!!” Akko caught Diana when she suddenly hugged her. Akko blinked at this and hugged back, tentatively patting the blonde’s back. “You okay?”

She felt the blonde nod. “I want to do something for her.”

Akko hummed and rubbed Diana’s hair and put her head on the crook of the latter’s neck. “I know you do.”

* * *

Another day at Hexside and everyone is the same as usual. The halls are brimming with students, the bell screams every end and start of class. The lockers swallow the books. The usual. But not for Boscha.

Boscha was walking through the locker halls, as usual all of the students—mostly the people who were afraid of being bullied were looking down or walking away, pretending not to see her. This made her blood boil, but never tempted to do anything, instead, she put her hands on her varsity jacket and walk straight ahead, head held up high and confidence in her stride.

Before the whole fight with the round ears, and Amity being in their group, people greeted her—well “them”, even if they were scared. But ever since round face and the human, alongside Amity fought against her and started to distance themselves while also standing up against him, the students became a bit more braver. The students are avoiding her like plague or they'd just look away.

It drives her nuts.

She rounded the corner to the cafeteria and saw Skara and the rest of the group. Skara looked at her and wave. She went ahead and sat with them.

“Hey Boscha, did you know?” Trailed Skara.

She looked at her and raised a brow. “What?”

“Amity ran away from home.” Said Skara, tapping the table anxiously. Boscha blinked and scoffed.

“Prissy princess scared of the Blights?” Said Boscha. The three looked at each other.

“Aren’t we all?” Said Kat, her shoulders slumping. Boscha clicked her tongue and looked at them. “And what of it? The princess ran away. What’s the big deal?”

Skara looked at her. “This is Amity. Our friend..” Boscha cuts her off.

“Friend?!” Boscha raised her voice, effectively catching everyone’s attention in the room. The two flinched, while Skara just stared at her. “From the moment she walked away from us for those weirdos, she's not cut off to be part of this group.”

Skara slightly flinched when she the last statement was uttered. “Even so. Amity has been here the whole time, ever since we were kids. Or do you not care about that?”

Boscha huffed and crossed her arms. “I don’t. She’s out. She wanted that from the start anyway. The weirdos are just the perfect excuse to abandon us. That person will never be my friend.”

Skara sighed and leaned on her chair looking at Boscha who was now browsing her scroll. She understands Boscha’s side, she really does. But she also knows what behind those words really meant to say. She’s been with her since they were practically born, of course she could pick up her mood and everything.

She just wished she could be more honest about it.

“It’s been two weeks and Amity’s still not coming back to school.” Muttered Luz, slumped again the table in the cafeteria with Willow and Gus in front of her. She looked up at Willow. “Did she try to contact you?”

Willow shook her head ‘no’.

Luz groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair. “Ahh! What do we do?! It’s not the same without Amity around!”

Willow looked at her, her head tilting as she observes Luz. She was about to speak when someone waved from beside them. She looked at up and saw gray hair.

“Skara...?” Luz muttered, looking up with one eye open. Skara hummed and scratched her cheek lightly.

“What are you doing in here?” Asked Willow.

“Yeah, yeah! What's up? You’re not here to bully Willow, right?” Gus said, looking at her.

“Ah… no, no. I just want to ask something.” Muttered Skara. Luz lifts her upper body and crossed her arms on the table, leaning in while still looking at her.

“Yeah?” Hummed Luz.

“Do you guys have any contact on Amity?” The silver-haired girl asked. The trio looked at each other, then look at her.

“No. We haven't.” Answered Willow. Willow’s eyes squinted just a bit. “Why?”

Skara sighed and looked away, rubbing her forearm. “Just Boscha being mopey.”

“Boscha...?” Luz started. “Mopey…?” Ended Willow. Skara gave them a nod. “Yeah. It felt weird not having her around even if she doesn’t hang out with us anymore.”

The trio looked at each other again, then back at her. Skara pursed her lips. “If you got something to say, then say it.” She snarled. The three didn’t flinch which surprised her.

“I thought you hate Amity.” Said Luz. Skara blinked, sighing once again.

“Not really. She’s… you know, different. She blends well with us but.. I’ve always felt it’s not her at all. She is— _was_ , just like us, but recently she was different. She’s still that cool-headed, calm and snarky Amity, but lately, she’s been more open than before.” Skara looked at the three and smiled sadly. “I think it was because of you.”

“Us?” Gus asked. “Wait, what was Amity’s personality again?”

Skara chuckled which earned a surprised look from them. “She’s a lot. A lot more than what you’ve seen. Probably.”

Willow looked at her silently. Luz chuckled and smiled. “Yeah. She’s a lot more than anyone would think.”

Skara hummed. “Well, without the cool-headed, top-student Blight, no one is the same. At least, for those who know her.” Skara huffed. “Boscha and I are no less.”

“Really?” Gus droned. Skara raised her hands. “Really. We’re a mess without someone keeping us in check. Don’t you notice?”

Willow hummed as her fingers tapped the table. “I get what you mean.”

“It’s weird isn’t it?” They looked at Skara. “Without Amity in here. Hexside is so different.”

The three nodded.

“Skara!”

Skara look at her left and saw an unamused Boscha. “What are doing? Hanging out with the weirdos.” Boscha walked towards her and looked at the three.

“Huh? Little Miss Perfect not with you?” Boscha smirked. “Did she finally see you’re not worth it?”

Luz stood up with gritted teeth. Willow stood next, patting Luz’ shoulder before looking at Boscha. “Like you’re no better.”

“You—!!”

The bell screamed, signaling that the end of lunch break. Boscha gritted her teeth and turned her back from them and walk away. Skara sighed and muttered an apology to the three before following Boscha. The three looked at one another.

“So, what do you think, Willow?” Luz asked. Willow shrugged.

“I don’t know. She’s more irritated than when Amity’s around.” Willow answered. Luz nodded at her.

“That’s true.” Hummed Luz.

“You guys think maybe its because of Amity’s disappearance?” Gus asked, looking at the two girls.

“We don’t know for sure. But let’s not focus on her, instead, we should focus on Amity first. Gaining her contact might be the better choice. Do you think the twins would know?” Luz pondered.

“Worth a shot.” Said Willow.

“Oh, we don’t actually have any contact with Amity since.” Said Emira. She looked at her brother before looking back at the three. “We were kind of hoping you guys would know, but it looks like all of us don’t know anything about Amity’s whereabouts.”

“Amity… we're worried about her. Not knowing anything about our sister is actually taking a toll on us. True, we do annoy her like—a lot.” Edric smiled sadly. “But we still love our baby sister.”

“Do you guys have any idea where she could have went though?” Asked Luz. The twins looked at each other and shook their head.

“Not that we're aware of.” Edric answered.

“Amity prefers not to tell important things. Whether it’s with us or our parents.” Emira continued.

She looks ahead at the window and watched the clouds drift by.

“But I do imagine Amity is staying with someone she trusts.” Emira smiled.


End file.
